Unsure
by Ranica
Summary: Tk and Kari both like each other but haven


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me; I just like to write lots of fan- fiction about it.  
  
NOTE: If you ever see a fan-fiction story by Rani, Tina, the made-up digidestined, is in the story.  
  
Title: Unsure  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Tk and Kari both like each other but haven't admit it because they're afraid of the answer. Davis invites them to a party, but everything is going all-wrong for the couples.  
  
By the way, Tina, the made-up digidestined from another fan-fiction story I wrote is in this story, and she has a very, very small crush on TK, but isn't dating him, she's pretty, sweet, honest, has the digi-egg of Truth and kindness, her digimon is Arcmon. (We don't use any of the eggs, but her digimon is shown here.) Will sacrifice herself for others, she sometimes wears really short skirts, but only on special occasions, but other wise, wears, red, spaghetti strapped tank-top, blue flared jeans, a blue bandana, straight brown hair that goes down to right below her shoulders. She's a cheerleader and is very athletic  
  
  
  
TK-  
  
I was walking home like usual from school, beside Kari, waiting until the road we have to separate comes in our path. It was June 20th. "She looks so pretty, like always. I love her, but I don't know if she loves me back. I really hope she does." I thought to myself. I doubt it because Davis is always one step ahead of me when it comes to getting Kari.  
  
Kari-  
  
"So, here we are, or I mean TK and me, walking home from school like we do everyday, after school. He is so handsome! It was true, I love him, but does he love me?" I always questioned myself. I always thought this when I was near him. Davis ran up to us and said, "Hi guys!" I replied, "Hi!" He said, "listen, take this invitation, and there's one for the both of you. We're throwing a dance party at my house; dad says I should invite my friends. Tai, and all the others are coming. Tell me as soon as you can if you're able to come. I gotta run, bye!" And he ran off. TK looked at me and we opened our invitations, they said, "You're invited to a dance party on Thursday, July 3rd. It will be held at a dancing hall. There will be catering and everything. It's celebrated because of a big opening of my dad's job. There isn't a dress code, but we do suggest you wear clothes that you would wear to a disco party. See ya there! Please reply by July1st." TK said, "I think I'll go, how about you Kari?" I replied, "I guess I can go." Finally he had to go to another road, I continued walking. I reached the apartment. When I opened the door, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi were there, talking. "Hey, you're back! Great! Did you receive the invitation from Davis?" Tai asked. I handed him the envelope and he read it. He said we could go. A horn honked outside and I opened the door to see TK's mother drop TK off and he ran up to me and said, "Mom said Matt was here and she wants me to stay with him for the next couple of nights because she needs to leave town for a few nights, her boss says she needs to go there for some weird business." I let him in and Matt said, "Um, TK, I'm sleeping over here, I guess dad will have to pick you up." Joe got up and said, "I'll drive him it's okay, when I leave I'll take TK with me." Just like the old reliable Joe. TK grabbed his backpack and said, "I've got a lot of homework to finish, where do you think I could study?" "TK, you can study in my room, I need to study to." I offered. "It's nearly the end of school, 3 more days thank god." He said. I grabbed my backpack and we went upstairs.  
  
Kari-  
  
The night of the party arrived; we were headed to Davis's house. Mom was taking us. We picked up Matt and TK from their house and were on our way. When we reached there, Tina was already there and so were Yolie and Cody. Davis came to the door and invited us in. At first it was really bright in the hall but not many people were there yet, a lot of Davis's dad's friends were there, their kids, some people from school, from Davis's soccer team. Must've got the money from the grand opening. It looked kinda like a disco, except it isn't. About half an hour later the place was packed. I was just sitting there. Guess I was waiting for something, maybe waiting for TK to ask me to dance with him. I basically hoped that.  
  
--TK--  
  
I was just walking around walking with Matt and the others. I keep constantly looking at Kari, why won't I ask her to dance. I guess I'm afraid she might say no. A slow song was starting. It was 'Shape of my Heart'. I really should ask her to dance with me. I'm going to. I started walking towards her when Davis ran to her. He's saying something to her. Something told me to stop walking, so I did. I felt like my heart skipped a beat.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I saw TK begin walking towards me when the song started. I was about to get up when Davis stopped in front of me, then he said, "Kari, you wanna dance?" I was shocked by his question, but I didn't want to be mean so I said yes. I began dancing with him.  
  
--TK--  
  
I knew it, Davis asked her to dance and she is. I knew it. She likes him. I began walking away when Tina grabbed my hand. "TK, let's dance!" She said. Well since I had nothing else to do, I said yes. When the song ended another came on. This was faster. Everyone was dancing. Then Davis said, "Hey, TK! Switch partners." I felt a jump in my heart. Tina was laughing and so was Kari and everyone, I could tell everyone was enjoying. So we all switched partners, now I was dancing with Kari, Davis was dancing with Tina. Now I was enjoying.  
  
--Tai--  
  
I was dancing with Sora and the group. I looked over at the others. At first I wasn't quite sure if I would do anything and I didn't when I saw Davis, TK, Kari and Tina were all dancing, Davis and Tina I didn't mind, but Kari and TK? I guess that's okay. Now that the song is changing, they're switching partners and they look like they're having fun.  
  
--Kari--  
  
When we switched partners again, I said I was tired so I left. Then the others sat down. I felt good dancing with TK, for a whole song! I headed outside because I felt light headed. I sat down on the steps. The music seemed farther now. I had a glass of fruit punch in my hand. I closed my eyes and I guess I began hearing TK yell my name in my head, "Kari! Kari!" I opened my eyes. It wasn't in my head! It was for real. "TK! You scared me!" I said as I sat up. He sat down beside me. "Kari, I need to tell you something." He said nervously. I could tell it was something about me. Is he going to say it? Does he love me? I keep asking myself these questions. "TK, what do you want to say?" I said softly, sliding closer to him. I put my hand on top of his. He looked up at me. "TK, you know you can tell me, what ever it is." I said nervously myself. "Kari, I- I." I knew what he was going to say. I brought my face close to his I didn't kiss him. I could feel his breath on my face. "Kari, I love you and I don't know if you love me." He said as he took his face away from mine. He got up; he was blushing. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Ow!" He yelped as he hit the pavement. Then when he looked back at me I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." I said. When our kiss ended, he said, "Kari, I didn't know whether you liked me or not because Davis always was one step ahead of me when it came to loving you. I thought you loved him back because when he asked you out, you always said yes." I looked down and said, "no, I never liked him, I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, plus I thought you liked Tina because she liked you and you danced with her, but that feeling went away when I danced with you." We both looked down blushing. We got up and I kissed him again. This is how I always wanted it to be. TK and me, forever.  
  
Did you like that? If you have any comments, please email me at: Digidestiny12@Hotmail.com 


End file.
